Snowflakes
by Kkristabell
Summary: Danny gives Lindsay a snowflake.


_Author's Note: It's once again that magical holiday season, and to kick it off right I thought I'd start with a little D/L fluff! Enjoy! Also, this is for my fatkat!!!_

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of what I write!

Danny pulled his jacket closer around his body and bowed his head against the wind. New York was brutally chilly that day and everyone moved in a hurry trying to escape the weather. Danny dogged a woman carrying several large shopping bags and sidled up against the front display window of a small jewelry boutique.

A bright twinkle caught his eye and he gazed upon a stunning snowflake pendant. Not stopping to analyze the wisdom of his actions he slipped inside the boutique, a tinkling bell announcing his arrival.

A thirty-ish woman with smiling eyes and rosy cheeks greeted him, "Hello, I'm Stacie! Can I help you find anything today? Danny smiled a little sheepishly, "Umm…yeah, actually I wanted to look at the necklace in the window, the one with the snowflake." He gestured towards the right display window.

"Ohhhh…it beautiful isn't it? One of a kind too," Stacie added as she reached in delicately to remove the necklace. She placed it gently on a blue velvet matt and allowed Danny a moment to admire his selection.

The pendant was white gold made into an intricate snowflake design that was accented with tiny diamonds on the edges of the flake and directly in the center. As the light reflected off the diamonds they sent small beams of white light skittering around the boutique. It was a stunning piece.

"She must be very special whoever you're considering this for," Stacie said softly. Danny smiled thinking of Lindsay, "She is. She defiantly is." Without further hesitation Danny decided that this necklace belonged with Lindsay.

"I'll take it!"

Stacie glanced at him with a small amount of surprise, "Are you sure sir? Would you like to know the price?" Danny shook his head 'no' and a gentle smile stole over his features, "The cost doesn't matter. This is too perfect to pass up and she'll love it."

Quickly running his credit card through before he changed his mind, Stacie offered Danny an array of wrapping and ribbon choices for his purchase. "We have a lovely red swirl, dark forest green and of course the cream. Which would you prefer?"

Eyeing his choices Danny couldn't help but notice how the cream paper had a delicate sheen to it. "That one," he said pointing to the cream paper and selecting a gauzy gold ribbon to complement the gift.

"Excellent selections," Stacie exclaimed and busied herself with wrapping his gift. Watching her efficiently handle the paper, Danny let his mind wander back to a conversation he'd overheard earlier between Stella and Lindsay…

_"It's amazing how cold it is outside and there's no snow," Stella said with a glance towards Lindsay. _

_"I know. That's one thing I guess I'll miss being in New York this year for the holidays; no white Christmas." _

_"Well you don't know that yet, even in the Big Apple we're known to get a few white wonderlands. Don't give up hope." _

_"Alright, I'll put it on my list to Santa- white Christmas in New York," Lindsay had laughed._

"Sir? Sir you're gift is all ready to go. Have a Merry Christmas!," Stacie interrupted his thoughts. "Oh thanks! Have a great holiday," Danny wished her as he gathered his package.

As he returned to the streets of New York with his gift tucked securely under his jacket he headed back to the lab.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lindsay sighed as she entered the locker room glad that the long busy day had finally come to an end. She gathered up her belongings and reached into her coat pocket for her keys.

Her hand encountered a square box and she pulled it out to reveal a stunning gold bow accompanied by shimmering ecru paper. Feeling her heartbeat speed up she gently fingered the ribbon appreciating the sheer elegance of the wrapping.

With her finger tips tingling in anticipation she slowly untied the ribbon and placed it gently aside. Carefully sliding her forefinger under the tape to loosen the paper without destroying it, Lindsay extracted a blue velvet box.

Sitting atop the box was a small cream envelope with her name written in a gentle sprawling script that she didn't recognize. Removing the card she read in amazement,

'Lindsay,

Merry Christmas a little early, and hope you enjoy your first snowflake of the season.

Santa'

Smiling because this handwriting she did recognize, Lindsay hugged the card to herself before lifting the box's lid.

Inside was the most stunning piece of jewelry she'd ever touched. It glittered in the light, the diamonds making sure to shine their best for her. Feeling tears fill her eyes she gently closed the box and gathered the paper and ribbon. Lindsay believed that the man who gave her the necklace was the one who should fasten it on her for the first time.

Grabbing her keys she headed out to her car and yanking open the driver's door watched one perfectly pure and formed snowflake land on her arm, followed by another and another. It was the first snowfall of the season, and Lindsay laughed happily. Somehow Danny had made her day magical…


End file.
